just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomba
Here's To Us (Guest Version) '''by Halestorm Feat. Slash, Brent Smith, Myles Kennedy, James Michael, Tylor Connolly, David Draiman, & Maria Brink is on Just Dance 2021. https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Dance_Wiki:Song_Suggestions |artist = ft. |album = The Strange Case Of... |year = 2013 |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy (Normal) Extreme(Guitar Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: |pc = Ocean Blue (P1) Dark Blue (P2) Buttered Rum(P3) Vivid Orange (P4) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 94 |kcal = 11.9 |dura = 3:34 |nowc = Here'sToUs Dancers Like '''YMCA (Just Dance 2014), they are returning dancers, but with a few changes. P1 The first dancer was originally from Mr. Saxobeat (Just Dance 4). Here are her changes: *Her hair is now candy pink *Her dress is now lime green with turquoise trees *Her glasses are now blue *Her heels are now orange *Her glasses remain heart shaped *Her lace is now orange *Her glove is now turquoise P2 The second dancer was originally from Oh No! (Just Dance 4). Here are her changes: *Her hair clip is now turquoise *Her heels are now gossamer green *Her trousers are now pink *Her socks are now sky blue *Her hair is fluffier *Her glove is now magenta P3 The third dancer was originally from You Make Me Feel... (Just Dance 4). Here are her changes: *Her headband is now green *Her leopard spots are now purple *Her sneakers are now malibu blue *Her watch is now cyan *Her hair is now magenta *She retains her malibu glove P4 The fourth dancer was originally from Bad Guy (Just Dance 2020). Here are her changes: *Her hoodie is now malibu blue *She retains her glasses and shoes *Her socks are now cyan blue *Her necklaces are now orange *Her hair is now pink *Her bracelets are now green *Her glove is now turquoise Guitar Version The Dancer is a woman with Very Spiky blue hair. Her earrings & nosering are the size of her hands, Where she has a Gossamer Green glove. Her Pants And shirt Are Tiger Print. She has black sneakers. Background Original & Alternate The background is recycled from Spice Up Your Life, but this time, photos of the dancers with the dancers from the past games. The pictures shown are: *The dancers hugging the dancer from Make It Jingle. *The dancers hugging the dancers from What Makes You Beautiful (P1 hugs P4, P3 hugs P2, P2 hugs P1, & P4 hugs P3). *P2 poses with Fancy Footwork. *P1 hugs Bailar. *P3 holding hands with the dancer from Love Me Again. *P3 Has Love You Like A Love Song ''ride on her back & hug her. *P4 and the dancer from ''Troublemaker are doing heart signs with their hands. *P3 falls into I Feel It Coming's arms. *P2 makes out with P2 from Policeman. *P1 rides Sexy & I Know It's shoulders while she makes a peace sign with her hand. *The dancers posing with the panda from previous games. Gold Moves Gold Move 1: P1 Points at the screen with both hands; P2 Does P2 from Oishii Oishii's pose on the square; P3 Crosses her arms; P4 reeanacts GM1 from her routine. Gold Move 2: They do the same gold move from Dynamite. Gold Move 3: They make peace signs with their hands. This is the last move. Guitar Version: There are 3 Gold Moves: 1: She Raises Her Hand Up. 2: She Does The gold move from I Don't Care. 3: She Makes a circle with her right arm as if she was playing an air guitar. This is the last move. Mashup Theme: 'Ladies' Night Out ' Dancers: *Mr. Saxobeat-(JD4) *Oh No!-(JD4) *You Make Me Feel...- (JD4) *Bad Guy-(JD2020) Trivia *The Pictures are in order. *All The Classic Coaches Are In The Mashup. *"Sh*t","A**", "H*ll", & "F**k" are cut off. References Gallery Category:Songs Category:Bad Girl Songs Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Returning Dancers Category:Recycled Elements Category:20th century Category:Rock Songs Category:Easy Songs Here's To Us (Guest Version)